


Tell Me You Need Me

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Gallavich Fix It Fics [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Boys is love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time Bottoming, Fix It Fic, Ian gets what he wants, LetIanBottom, Like, M/M, Mickey is FINALLY honest with his feelings, Mild Praise Kink, Rimming, Sequel, Sex, Soft Mickey, Top Mickey, blowjob, follow up to Only Wanna Fuck You, mild dirty talk, romantic sex, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Ian asked Mickey to fuck him. Mickey obliges, even though it means facing his feelings.This fic is a sequel to Only Wanna Fuck You (the one where I fixed the Angie Zahgo scene).





	Tell Me You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thar be sex ahead! I'm just a really big fan of bottom Ian. Like, I'm all for Ian topping, but I love the idea of Mickey being a really loving top and taking it nice and slow for Ian's first time.

Mickey was scared. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he couldn’t deny the wild beating of his heart or how sweaty the palms of his hands were, just from looking at Ian stretched out on his bed waiting for him. He had to excuse himself, using the bathroom as an excuse, just so he could take a minute to calm down. Mickey Milkovich was never scared. But Ian Gallagher was fucking terrifying. 

He stared at himself in the mirror, taking a few deep breaths. Mickey had only topped one other guy and it was the one his father had caught him with. They hadn’t been boyfriends. They hadn’t been anything. They hadn’t been like...like he and Ian were. It hadn’t meant anything then. Mickey wasn’t stupid. He knew it would mean something with Ian and it made his stomach twist. But it sent a thrill up his spine too. That Ian trusted him enough to let him top. That Mickey would get to have him in a way no one else had. 

It all boiled down to one irrefutable truth. 

Mickey was in love with Ian Fucking Gallagher.

God help him.  

When Mickey went back to the room, Ian was laying with his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. He turned when he heard Mickey come in, smiling easily. 

“Hey,” Ian said, voice soft. 

He was looking at Mickey like he meant something. Like he was important. It made Mickey feel warm and tingly. He hated it. Well...he hated how much he liked it. With zero fan fare he walked across the room and climbed on top of Ian, kissing him hard. It was strange. Now that he had kissed the kid once, he couldn’t seem to resist doing it again. And again. And again. Ian seemed oblivious to Mickey’s need for something harsh and fast and familiar as he cupped Mickey’s cheeks, using his grip to keep the kiss slow and deep. 

Mickey groaned when Ian slid his tongue into his mouth and he started rocking his hips down to meet the other boys. Ian was already hard in his jeans and he bucked helplessly against Mickey, eager for the friction. Smirking as he broke the kiss, Mickey grabbed a hold of Ian’s wrist and pinned them above his head, making the younger boy moan low in the back of his throat. It was then that Mickey realized Ian was shaking. Hard. And even though his eyes were blown wide with lust, there was something behind them that Mickey immediately recognized as fear. 

Mickey released one of Ian’s wrists, using his free hand to brush his knuckles across Ian’s cheek. He nudged Ian’s nose with his and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Are you scared?” Mickey asked quietly. 

Ian’s eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently, leaning forward to try to kiss Mickey again. The older boy avoided it easily, grabbing Ian’s wrist and pinning it down again, fixing him with a serious look.

“I-I’m not really good at this part. The talking part,” Mickey said gruffly. “But I need you to be honest with me, Firecrotch. I’ll tell you the truth. It hurts like hell the first time,” he admitted, keeping his voice calm. “I’m gonna prep you and I’m gonna go slow, but it’s still gonna hurt. So if you want me to stop at any point cause you’ve got questions or you’re scared, you’ve gotta tell me, okay?”

Ian nibbled his bottom lip nervously. 

“I-I’m a little scared,” he admitted, sounding small. “But I still want to. I want to feel all of you, Mick and I-I want to give this to you.”

Mickey nodded, not even trying to fight the blush that he knew was staining his cheeks. He kissed Ian softly, carefully coaxing the boy’s mouth open and slipping his tongue inside to tease against Ian’s. The redhead groaned, responding immediately to the kiss and trying to push his hips against Mickey’s as best he could from his vantage point. Mickey sat up quickly, practically ripping his shirt from his body and throwing it over his shoulder, grinning as Ian did the same. The younger boy’s fingers were shaking and coupled with his haste it was taking him longer than usual to get the buttons undone. Rolling his eyes, Mickey batted Ians hands out of the way, tearing the shirt the rest of the way open and tossing it on the floor. 

“I liked that shirt,” Ian whined. 

“Quit bitching and I’ll buy you another one,” Mickey promised, already moving onto Ian’s jeans. He yanked them off quickly, immediately following them with his boxers. Ian pouted. 

“Well this seems unfair.” 

“Shut up,” Mickey grunted, latching onto one of Ian’s nipples before the boy could say anything else. This was fairly new territory. It had taken a while for Mickey to let Ian fuck him face to face, and even longer for him to allow him to go anywhere near his nipples. He’d wanted to get fucked. That was it. Hell with the foreplay. Point is, he’d never really touched Ian’s nipples before and the way it made the kid squirm under him had him regretting that decision because clearly he’d been missing out. 

Mickey took his time, teasing one nipple and then the other. He alternated between slow drags of his tongue and quick nips with his teeth. By the time he was kissing his way down Ian’s happy trail the boy was positively trembling with anticipation. 

“Mickey, you gotta get on with it,” Ian pleaded. “I-I can’t wait anymore.  _ Please _ .”

The please was almost enough to make Mickey heed his request. Almost. This was gonna take time. Patience wasn’t either of their strong suits, but they were both gonna have to suck it up until Mickey got Ian good and prepped. Sure he wasn’t packing the nine inches that Ian was, but he was still fairly well endowed. 

“Trust me, you’re gonna want the prep time,” Mickey assured him, dropping kisses on each of Ian’s hip bones before hooking the boy’s legs over his shoulders. He pressed one kiss to the tip of Ian’s dick before he was kissing and nipping across his thighs toward the boy’s entrance. 

“W-what are you-

“Jesus, will you just shut the fuck up and trust me?” Mickey asked, immediately regretting it when he saw Ian squeeze his eyes shut, mouth set in a firm line as his body shook. Mickey sighed. “I’m sorry. I told you that you could ask questions. I didn’t mean to be a dick I just...I’m nervous as fuck, man,” Mickey admitted. He hated being this vulnerable, but there was no way to avoid it at this point. 

“I do trust you, Mick,” Ian said, voice sincere. “Maybe, um, maybe you could tell me what you’re gonna do before you do it?”

Mickey blushed, knocking his forehead against Ian’s knee to hide his face. God, this was gonna be fucking embarrassing. Doing what he was about to do was one thing, but actually saying it outloud? Fuck, he so wasn’t good at this. But for Ian’s sake he figured he could force himself to man the hell up. 

“Okay,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the dip in Ian’s knee and slowly lifting his eyes to meet the other boys. “I-I was gonna...fuck, okay, I was gonna rim you,” he said quickly. 

Ian’s face immediately went beet red. 

“But I haven’t even, I mean, you’ve never even let me do that to you,” Ian said in awe. 

“Well look, if you don’t fucking want me to then-

“No!” Ian said, a little too quickly. 

Mickey arched a brow at him. 

“I want you to,” Ian whispered, biting his lip again as his blush darkened. 

Mickey nodded, taking a moment to suck a bruise to the inside of the other boy’s thigh, making Ian groan, shifting his hips desperately and tangling his fingers in Mickey’s hair in an attempt to get his mouth where he wanted it. Impatient brat, Mickey thought, finally giving Ian what he wanted as he leaned forward and pressed the flat of his tongue to Ian’s hole. 

The reaction from the redhead was immediate, the fingers he had in Mickey’s hair gripping so tight it was almost painful as he pushed back against Mickey’s tongue. 

“Oh, fuck,” Ian moaned as Mickey started eating him out in earnest, pressing just the tip of his tongue into the other boy. Mickey let go of one of Ian’s thighs, reaching down to grab his dick through his now painfully tight jeans, desperate to relieve some of the tension. 

Ian was a mess above him, rocking his hips down to meet Mickey’s tongue, a string of unintelligible grunts and groans slipping past his lips. Huh, Mickey was starting to think he should have let Ian do this to him. If the noises were anything to go by, it felt pretty fucking awesome. 

“S-so good. Feels so good, Mick. More. W-want more of you. Please,” Ian begged, voice already thoroughly wrecked. 

Mickey hummed against him, eliciting a shudder from the other boy. He pulled away for a moment to look at Ian’s face. 

“Gonna add a finger now. That okay?” he asked, way past feeling embarrassed at this point. 

Ian nodded eagerly, head falling back and his mouth dropping open as Mickey went back to eating him out, slowly slipping his forefinger in next to his tongue. He took his time, pushing the finger in all the way to the knuckle before pulling back out to tease at his rim. When he was satisfied by the lack of resistance he pulled away completely, ignoring Ian’s protests in favor of snagging lube and a condom out of his bedside table. 

He squeezed the lube onto his fingers, gently running them over Ian’s entrance as he leaned up to press kisses across his abs. 

“Gonna add two fingers this time. Think you can handle that, Firecrotch?” he asked, grinning wickedly at the boy. 

“Yes, fuck, just do it,” Ian whined. 

Mickey smirked, sucking the head of Ian’s cock into his mouth as he gingerly pressed two fingers inside the boy. He figures if he distracts Ian by sucking his dick, something he’s only done a handful of times, he won’t feel the burn of the stretch as badly. Another day Mickey might have given himself a mental berating for caring so much about the other boy’s comfort, but today was, for lack of a better word, special. He was glad he had Ian’s dick filling his mouth so that he didn’t accidentally blurt out something stupid. 

He works him open at a leisurely pace, not stopping until he could work three fingers in with a fair amount of ease.

“M-Mickey, if you d-don’t stop, m’gonna come,” Ian warned, gritting his teeth in an effort to hold himself back. 

Mickey pulled off his dick with a wet pop, hastily shucking off his jeans and underwear and retrieving the lube from where he had set it on the floor. Ian moved to roll onto his stomach, but Mickey stopped him with a gentle hand on his hip. 

“Lay on your side. It’ll be more comfortable,” he explained. 

Ian nodded, doing as he was told and staring at Mickey over his shoulder as he got settled behind him. Mickey took a long breath, rolling the condom onto his achingly hard dick and slicking himself up with more lube. He teased just the head against Ian’s entrance, nibbling his bottom lip to stifle a groan when Ian pushed his ass back against him. 

“Remember, if you decide you want me to stop, tell me and I’ll pull out,” Mickey said. 

Ian hummed in acknowledgement and Mickey took that as the consent he knew it was, pressing carefully into the other boy. He bit down hard on his lip. Ian was tight, even with all the prep. It was almost painful. Mickey could feel the redhead’s muscles tense under his hands. 

“Ian, you gotta relax man. It’s okay. I got you,” Mickey murmured softly, giving Ian’s hip a reassuring squeeze and sliding one of his knees between Ian’s legs. He felt the other boy take a few deep breaths and gradually his body relaxed enough for Mickey to push the rest of the way in. 

It took every ounce of self control he had to wait for Ian to adjust before he started moving. Ian was warm and tight and fuck he felt so good. Mickey still preferred to bottom but damn, maybe they’d have to do this again sometime. 

“M-move,” Ian finally whispered. 

Mickey almost cried he was so relieved and he started a slow pace, rocking his hips into Ian with short little thrusts as the boy got used to being filled like this. Ian had his face buried in the crook of his arm, whimpering with every press of Mickey’s dick, deep inside of him. 

“Mickey, y-you feel so good,” he stuttered, ending on a surprised gasp as Mickey brushed his prostate for the first time. Mickey grinned, resting his forehead beneath Ian’s shoulder blades as he started thrusting in earnest. 

The one downside of being in this position was that he couldn’t kiss. Their height difference, which Mickey swore he loathed but secretly loved, meant that Mickey couldn’t reach his mouth. He settled for kissing Ian’s shoulders and nipping at each knob of his spine. 

“You’re so good for me. Opening up so nice. Fuck, Ian,” Mickey groaned. He wasn’t usually one for dirty talk, but hell, now he couldn’t help it. The way Ian was squeezing his dick, he wasn’t responsible for the shit that came out of his mouth. 

“W-wanna be g-good for you,” Ian managed, grinding his ass back to meet each one of Mickey’s thrust. 

“You are baby. You’re doing so good,” Mickey crooned, not even embarrassed about the pet name slipping out. 

“Faster,” Ian begged. 

Mickey complied, looping am arm under Ian’s armpit and using his grip on his shoulder for leverage to properly pound into the redhead. Ian was letting out these breathy little gasps with each thrust now, snaking one hand down to jerk himself off while Mickey slammed into him from behind. Mickey himself couldn’t stifle his groans any longer. He’d always been the louder of the two when they fucked, something that hadn’t changed even though they’d switched up their positions. 

“C-coming,” Ian managed to choke out. “Fuck, Mickey, I-I’m fucking coming,” he stuttered, hand stripping his cock faster and faster until, with one perfectly aimed thrust against his prostate, he was coming hard over his fist. 

Mickey followed a split second after him, burying his face between Ian’s shoulder blades as his whole body shook and a long whine left his lips. 

They lay pressed together, bodies slick with sweat, while they caught their breath, Mickey pressing lazy open mouthed kisses to Ian’s back. When they’d gotten their breath back Mickey slipped out of Ian, wincing when the other boy whimpered. Mickey understood, it wasn’t exactly a pleasant sensation. He sat up, quickly disposing of the condom before settling himself back on the pillows. 

Ian was on him in an instant, kissing him desperately. Mickey chuckled against his lips, running his hand through his flaming red hair. Ian broke away, but stayed close enough that they were breathing the same air. 

“I need you,” he said simply, staring down at Mickey with so much love in his eyes it almost made the other boy look away. 

“The fuck are you on about?” Mickey asked, playing dumb. 

“I...I don’t think you’re ready to hear the words I actually want to say so for now, I’ll just tell you that that was amazing. And how I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you. And how, I’m pretty sure I fucking need you,” Ian told him, smiling shyly. 

Mickey blinked up at the boy on top of him. He was jealous of how easily Ian said how he felt. Maybe just this once it would be okay. Maybe if he let his guard down, nothing bad would happen. He reached out a shaking hand, brushing his thumb along Ian’s bottom lip.

“Yeah. I fucking need you too, Firecrotch.” 


End file.
